Managing multiple bank accounts at multiple financial institutions may be confusing for customers as they have to remember contact information for all of their banks. It may also be difficult to manage multiple accounts with one bank as customers can get the account numbers confused. Additionally, having multiple accounts at multiple banks may lead to a very slow money transfer process.
These and other drawbacks exist with current systems.